


Single Sander Dad Universe

by Layla0926



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Baby!Patton, Baby!Virgil, Dad!Roman, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Patton, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Dad!Logan, Single Dad!Roman, Social Anxiety, Teacher!Logan, Teen!Patton, Teen!Virgil, Totaler!Patton, Totaler!Virgil, Tween!Patton, Tween!Virgil, Veteran!Roman, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla0926/pseuds/Layla0926
Summary: Roman Charming, a Veteran from the US Navy. Has decided to go all the way to Japan to adopt a son which he saw on an adoption forum.  He couldn’t have not fallen in love with the little prince.“I’ll name him Virgil... Virgil Charming.”Meanwhile, Logan Dara has gone all the was to Hawaii to adopt a son he had seen a few pictures of. He immediately fell in love with the chubby cheeked, lighter skinned Hawaiian baby. He loved his little guy.“Patton. Patton Dara. That’s his name.”





	1. Chapter 1

Roman couldn’t believe it. He was getting his baby. His sweet, little, baby today. He couldn’t believe it… his little prince. He was seeing his prince today. 

 

He saw his little prince on an adoption forum from Japan. He translated everything with an app and found it his little prince was only a couple months old. He learned some Japanese and got in contact with the agency. 

 

And now… he was going to see his little guy. He made his way to the agency and thankfully, a translator was there as well. 

 

Oh… and when his little prince was brought out… he was sleeping soundly and swaddled in blankets. Roman felt tears spring in his eyes when the small Japanese woman put his prince into his hands. 

 

He started talking in his native language, Spanish. 

 

“ **_Oh my little Prince… you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you… I’m new to being a dad really… you won’t have another parent but I’ll try my hardest… I swear to you… I won’t ever treat you bad… or unfair… My Little Prince…”_ ** large almond eyes opened and stared up at him tiredly, he felt himself getting choked up, “ **_H-Hey… hey there… I’m your daddy… Nice to meet you My little Prince…”_ **

 

The Japanese woman looked up and asked something and the Translator said, “What would you like to name him?” 

 

“...Virgil.” He nodded at the name for his little prince, “Virgil Charming.” 

 

Virgil let out a small cooing noise and he went his heart melt. After a another hour he was able to take little Virgil away.  

 

The plane ride back to America was… interesting. The first part of the ride Virgil’s breathing picked up and he started crying wildly. 

“Did you just adopt him?” The young woman next to him asked, “I’m Talyn by the way. Um. They/Them.” Of course… how could he be so stupid to assume their gender?

He smiled slightly, “Yes… I did. I’m sorry. He’s being a bit loud..” Virgil let out a loud whimper. Talyn made slightly grabby hands at Virgil and Roman was hesitant… would he trust them..? He sighed and carefully gave them Virgil. 

 

They smiled and rocked him back and forth, cooing and soothing him quietly. Virgil still breathed heavily but kept quiet, soon drifting off. Roman stared in awe and Talyn handed little Virgil back. 

“How did you…”

“I know a bit about taking care of children.” They said with a smile. 

“Thank you so much..!” He sighed in relief, Virgil snuggling against his chest and letting out a small yawn. 

“You have quite the little guy. But you seem like the perfect dad for him.” Talyn mumbled with a smiled, leaning against their hand they slowly drifted off. 

 

“Yeah… perfect dad for a perfect son…” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Logan Dara, age 28, was quickly heading to the adoption center. He was currently Lanai island in Hawaii. Why was he there? We was going to adopt a baby. He had spoken with a kind woman from a foster care center about a baby he’d seen on their website.

 

He was a small, obviously weak, lighter skinned Hawaiian baby. He had dark brown curly hair and surprisingly, he had freckles.

 

Logan had never been a…  _ family _ man. But something about this infant caught his attention. He didn’t know why but he immediately got on the phone with the foster care center.

 

And now, he was rushing to the center to get his  _ son.  _

When he got there he immediately noticed the woman holding his  _ son…  _ why did he feel so protective all of a sudden? The woman smiled, standing up she walked over. He was so happy they had gotten everything handled over the phone. 

 

The woman gently handed the baby over to him. The small infant had a gummy smile, doing small grabby hands up at him. 

“What would you wish to name him?” The woman asked,

Logan paused… there was a lot to choose from.. but eventually, he chose the name he made based of Pathos.

“Patton. Patton Dara. That’s his name.” 

 

Patton seemed to let out a small cheer at the name. 

The woman smiled and soon, they were on their way. Patton was completely calm on the way back home.. he did get a little hiccupy but Logan somewhat had that covered… 

 

Logan smiled, his  _ son  _ was adorable… Patton took Logan’s tie, fiddling with it before putting it into his mouth. 

 

Logan cringed, lightly taking it out of the infant's mouth. He could easily choke on it. 

“Ah ah ah… that’s Daddy’s tie. We don’t eat it.” He mumbled. He had never talked like that. But he had to make do for his  _ son.  _

 

Patton made small whiny noises at him, luckily enough, nobody wanted to occupy the seat with the single dad and an infant so no one seemed annoyed, “Yes yes… I know baby.. I know. Daddy’s the worst for taking away you’re chewie..” Patton puffed up his cheeks, slapping Logan’s chest. Not barely hard enough for him to even feel it, “Yeah yeah… be mad at me, baby…. Don’t throw an  infinitesimal tantru-“ he stopped himself mid sentence, groaning, “Wrong usage.” He stared down at the baby who was just staring right back up at him, anger long forgotten, “Don’t you dare tell anyone this happened.” 

 

Patton made a small gurgley sound and smiled. Logan’s lips quirked up. He reached into his bag and pulled out a children’s book. Quietly reading to Patton til the infant eventually fell asleep against Logan’s chest. He smiled slightly down at his  _ son.  _

 

Never in his life had he had this kind of emotion rush through him. He had such a desire to protect his baby… to not let anyone harm him ever. He nodded to himself, lightly stroking Patton’s head. He’d never let anything harm his baby. 

 

“ _ Never leave me, Patton Heart Dara.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a suggestion/Promt if you have one!


	3. Bath Time Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a war veteran can be tough. But the toughest battle is yet to come with Roman. 
> 
> Bath Time.

“Virgil please! We do not throw our food!” The baby of course didn’t listen and Roman had to wince when a large piece of mushed up apples hit him in the eye. 

“Okay then.” The new dad sighed, “Virgil,  _ please. _ Eat something for me!” He sighed before suddenly he had an idea! “Okay Virge! We have to defeat the Dragon Witch! So open wide for me! Here she comes!” He used the fake little kids spoon and Virgil’s mouth opened in awe. 

 

Roman got the food into Virgil’s mouth and the small baby closed his mouth. Roman cheered in success. 

_ Finally  _ his little prince ate something and didn’t throw it. 

 

“Alright little Prince. I thiiink… it’s time for a bath.” He picked up his little guy who slapped at his shoulder, “oh yes I agree. Baths are very nasty but I think we need them.”

 

Roman carefully set Virgil in his bath chair and started running the water. Virgil immediately started wailing an flailing his arms around wildly. Roman couldn’t help but panic! Was it too warm? Too cold? What was wrong? 

 

He bit his lip and tried to remember what his mother told him when he would freak out as a baby… his mother would sing but. He hadn’t sang since his Highschool years but a baby wouldn’t mind, right? Yeah. Virge wouldn’t mind… 

 

“ _ Duérmete mi niño, que tengo que hacer _ _   
_ _ Lavar los pañales, y hacer de comer _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Duérmete mi niño, duérmete solito _ _   
_ __ Que cuando te despiertes, te daré un atolito un dulcito...

_   
_ _ Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi sol _ _   
_ __ duérmete pedazo, de mi corazón…”

 

Virgil seemed to slowly calm down though he was still making slight whining noises when the water hit his skin. Roman sighed in relief, continuing to sing quietly as he continued to wash his little prince. 

 

He slowly dried him off with the softest towel he could find before dressing him in a comfortable dark purple Snuggie.

 

“There you go… see? We’re all good buddy. You were quiet the battle… now how about we take a little nap?” Roman picked up Virgil and the baby fell sluggishly against his shoulder, “Yeah. All that crying was tiring wasn’t it little prince?” Virgil made a small noise and Roman took it as an agreement, “I’m glad we see things in the same light.” 

 

Carefully, he took Virgil into their room and set him in his crib, slowly rocking it, watching his prince fall asleep to the motions. 

 

Roman smiled fondly at his prince… maybe he wasn’t doing too bad. 

 

Maybe he was doing this whole dad thing right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’d like everyone to note that everything’s going to be platonic in this universe. You can look at it romantic but nothings gonna really happen romantically. I’ll still take suggestions/prompts with a ship just... I’ll kinda take the ship out. Anyways! Serious Layla off. Also! Right now we are at the point of Baby Virge and Pat, Virgil is 4 months old and Pat is 6 months old. So Go ahead and leave a request/promt!


	4. Like father like son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: “I was thinking Roman would put on a Disney move and he finding out that Virgil is also watching it intensely”

Roman sighed, keeping Virgil in his crib where he chewed on some plastic toy meant for slightly teething. He decided it would be a good time to clean the house, 

 

He had always needed some kind of noise while he worked so he decided to just put on Lilo and Stitch for the fun of it. 

 

“Alright Verge, don't go anywhere. Daddy’s just getting something from the bathroom.” 

 

He left quickly, hoping to get back to make sure his prince didn’t get into any trouble. He looked around for the paper towels, finding them he quickly ran back. 

 

He stared in shock to see Virgil staring at the screen, chewie long forgotten. Roman threw his hands up into the air and let out a victory cry, “My son loves Disney!” Virgil jumped, falling he started bawling. Roman muttered a small curse and ran over to the crib, picking up Verge and rocking him back and forth. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry my little prince, I forgot how easily startled you are… I’m sorry. Can you forgive daddy?” Virgil looked up with watery eyes, his cheeks puffing up, “awww… still angry at daddy? Well then I guess I’m just gonna have to doooo this!” He raspberried Virgil’s stomach who started giggling wildly. 

 

“Now. Let’s watch some Lilo and Stitch. I’m sure I didn’t need to clean anyways.” He kept Virgil on his lap and both of them watched Lilo and Stitch together. 

 

Virgil at one point started giggling at the aliens that were shown on screen, making grabby hands at Stitch whenever he appeared. 

 

“Oh I am in for one hell of a Disney Marathon Day!” Roman said with a smile, staring at his son. When suddenly, he got an idea. 

 

He got out his phone, and ordering a certain something for his little prince. The website said it’d be there in two hours so they could finish the movie. 

 

He smiled when the doorbell rang, taking Virgil with him downstairs he opened the door, taking the box and signing everything he needed he closed the door.

 

Roman carefully unpacked what he got and showed it to Verge, who started giggling and cheering grabbing at it. 

 

Roman has bought Virgil a small Stitch onesie. 

“Alright alright little prince! Come on, let’s get you into this! Maybe even post it on Facebook!... oh my god. I’m becoming such a mom.” He laughed at himself before getting Virgil into the costume, putting up the hood. 

Virgil smiled, cooing happily.

 

Roman snorted, taking a picture of his little prince when his arms were stretching  all the way up, he had a wide smile and was squealing happily. 

 

He smiled at it. Posting it on Facebook happily. He put down his phone and put on another Disney movie, jumping when he got a notification. He looked down at his phone. 

 

‘ _ LogicalFathering liked your post!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Request/Promt!


	5. First Birthdays and First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Patton’s first birthday! And Logan is celebrating by feeding Patton some cake. But something happens when Logan puts on a baby animal show called Too Cute

* * *

Logan smiled down at Patton as he babbled wordlessly as Logan fed him some simple, cheap Vanilla cake he had bought for Patton’s first birthday. He made sure it was all completely safe so he didn’t get Patton sick. 

 

Patton was  _ not  _ a picky eater. Luckily eating anything Logan would feed him. Which was very useful when he couldn’t provide something...rather delicious. Logan has tried to help teach Patton some words to advance Pat’s intellectual knoledge... but Patton hadn’t understood many words…only understanding  _‘yes’_ ‘ _ no’  _ and  _‘bye bye’_

 

It worried Logan, from his research Patton should understand more. Not to mention his baby lost attention easily. One moment he would be playing with Logan and the next he would be watching a fly on the other side of he room. One moment he would be eating and the next he would be playing with a toy. He didn’t know if something was wrong or not…

 

Was he doing something wrong? Was he raising his child wrong? He knew they didn’t have much money.. but he could scrape by… he always managed to feed Patton even if it was… cheap. Even if he had to go some nights without eating he would manage to always manage to provide for his flower lily

 

Logan sighed as Patron’s babbling cut off as Patton made grabby hands at the Tv when a puppy appeared on screen. 

 

He had looked into anything he could and all he could find was Patton having ADHD… but his baby was normal. Nothing was wrong with his baby..! He knew once Patton was old enough he would take him to see a professional. The internet usually over exaggerated everything so… he was sure Patton was just a bit slow. 

 

When suddenly…. Out of the blue, came one word.

  
  


_ “Kitty!”  _

  
  


He jumped, his eyes widening he looked down at Patton who was smiling at the TV. Logan has put on some Animal Planet show and apparently it went to a show called Too Cute. Showing a mother Calico cat and her four kittens. 

“Pat… did you just say your first word?” 

“Kitty!!” He pointed at the tv and started giggling, flailing his arms happily. 

His eyes widened, Patton  _ had…  _

“Pat! Patton! This is amazing! Oh my god!” He smiled, picking up Patton out of his high chair and spinning around. Patton long forgetting the cats on the TV and giggling. Squealing as Logan laughed happily. 

 

He slowly set down Patton who started blabbering again, deciding to play with the small piece of cake. Logan let out a small breath, smiling at his son. 

 

Four whole months had past. 

 

Four whole months since he had adopted his little flower lily from the island in Hawaii. 

 

How could he ever think his baby wasn’t perfect? 

Wasn’t normal? His baby was amazing, and perfect, and developing at his own pace. 

 

Of course. He would see a professional about Patton but that was for when Patton was older. Now he just had to focus on his baby… they may have been in the lower middle class, may have just lived in a simple one roomed apartment. But they were together. They were together.. nothing else mattered at the moment. 

 

_ His Flower Lily Was Normal…  _

 

_ no matter if Patton had ADHD or not.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Promt/Suggestion!


	6. Afraid! Afraid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: “I wonder what Virgil’s first word will be.”

Roman sighed, staring down at his now one year old son. Virgil has said nothing. He’s been completely quiet unless it was small whines, crying, or small giggles.  
Roman ran his fingers through his hair. Staring down at his little prince as he ate some Cheerios.

Roman has decided to put on the Corpse Bride since it was the only movie on and thought nothing of it. He sighed and left Virgil strapped to the high chair where he was slowly eating and watching the TV. 

Roman was worried. Virgil couldn’t make eye contact, could barely understand words, barely ate unless it was specific foods. He would constantly wake up crying and it disturbed Roman’s already nightmare filled sleep. 

He sighed, putting on a small smile for Virgil who slowly pushed away the food to the edge of the platform. Roman let his eyelids sag slightly. Gathering the Cheerios in his hands before walking to the kitchen, tossing them in the trash tiredly. 

He’d gotten barely any sleep lately. But he couldn’t just leave his prince to cry alone. He emptied his hands of the cereal before noticing how full the trash was. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Virgil would be fine if he left for a couple minutes right? Yeah… yeah he would. His prince was a… responsible… one year old. 

He quickly pushed down any excess trash before tying up the trash bag and quickly rushing out. Tossing it in the trash he smiled slightly. 

He was doing too bad.. he had gotten a couple jabs from women for what he was doing and how Virgil needed a mother and how Roman was an awful dad but he was able to brush them off his shoulder and continue to parent Virgil. 

He went back inside to hear Virgil crying hysterically. Roman’s eyes widened, he rushed up the stairs and picked up Virgil, rocking him back and forth and bouncing him.  
“Sh...sh sh sh… my Prince… it's okay…”  
Then. Something happened. 

“Afaid! Afaid!” Virgil sobbed out, Roman couldn’t believe it, Virgil’s first words were ‘Afraid…’ he quickly shoved down his shock and went back to comforting his prince, changing the channel quickly before sitting on the couch. And rocking Virgil back and forth until the crying regressed into small hiccups and sniffles. 

“There you go… it’s okay… My Prince…” he murmured quietly, bouncing the small boy on his leg.

Virgil soon managed to calm down and Roman sighed in relief, he was… a bit nervous that Virgil’s first words were “Afraid” but Virgil finally managed to talk… it took a sudden large emotion but Virgil had talked. 

“See? Nothing’s gonna hurt you… it’s just Daddy…”  
Virgil buried his head into Roman’s chest and he slowly rubbed circles onto the little boy’s back.  
“Daddy’s so proud of you… so so proud… my prince.”

And he was. 

Virgil could talk….


	7. ADHD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Logan takes his flower lily to the clinic (Pat is three at the time) he is shocked to find the results.

Logan sighed, he was driving Patton to the children’s clinic to see about his behavior.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look look! There’s a pet shop!” 

“Yes Pat, I see-“ 

“Did I mention it’s a pet shop? We should go see the kitties!” 

Logan sighed, putting on a weak smile for his hyperactive son. 

“Maybe, Parton… Just after we finish this trip to the clinic.” 

“Why? Am I sick?” He gasped, staring out the window, “Daddy! Daddy! There’s an ice cream shop! We should get ice cream!” Patton bounced up and down in his chair. Smiling brightly. 

 

Logan sighed, his grip tightening slightly, he ran his hands through his hair. He parked in the parking lot at the clinic. 

 

He helped Patton out of his car seat who started hyperly talking, he got looks from passerby’s. Glares from mothers. He could hear the whispering. 

 

The staring. 

The whispers. 

“ _ He doesn’t know how to discipline that child.”  _

_ “That boy deserves a good spanking.”  _

_ “Where is that poor boys mother?”  _

_ “That man does not know how to discipline a child.”  _

_ “He doesn’t deserve to have that small bo-“  _

 

“Daddy?” The whispers we’re cut off by Patton’s worried voice. Logan looked down at his son slightly concerned. Patton tugge dat his pant leg, he knelt down, brushing some hair out of his son’s face. Patton giggled, smiling, before pressing a kiss to Logan’s head. 

 

He smiled warmly, the new reassurance from his son he stood up and walked into the office with his flower lily. 

 

Once they were called in Patton started freaking out over the puppy and kitty posters and pictures. The Doctor, Doctor Terrence, smiled slightly. 

Taking a seat he gestured for Logan to sit down as Patton talked hyperly over how he knew about what dog was on a poster. Usually, people would get irritated with Patton and his rambling or constantly getting off track. But Doctor Terrence seemed very calm. 

“Yes Patton, you are very smart.” He smiled, taking out a jar with stickers and small toys, “Would you like one?” 

Patton turned, Logan could practically see the stars in Patton’s eyes as he nodded frantically, smiling brightly. 

“what do we say, Flower Lily?” Logan chided as the light skinned, freckled Hawaiian boy looked over confused, before suddenly getting the idea he turned, with pleading eyes he asked, “Could I please have a kitty sticker, Mr?” Logan sighed, he told Patton a Doctor Terrence’s name but Patton didn’t seem to remember… 

 

Terrence smiled, digging out a small tabby kitten sticker before giving it to Patton who’s eyes widened, before he stuck the sticker right on his forehead. 

 

Terrence smiled slightly, looking up to see Logan’s confused expression, “I’m quiet used to children who may have ADHD. They’re excitable and we all need to keep cool heads.” 

Logan nodded, before straightening up, “Doctor Terrence, I am rather worried for my son. It would be a struggle for medication if he did end up with ADHD.” 

“Well. We may need to run a few tests and observations but it already seems likely that Patton has ADHD.” Logan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before Terrence spoke up, “However, there are non medical ways to help your son.” 

“There are?” 

“Yes, keeping a consistent schedule, giving Patton simple tasks to focus on. These can all help.” 

Logan smiled slightly, not even realizing that Patton was listening in. 

 

“Daddy? Am I different?” It was a quiet voice, scared, hurt. Logan turned in his seat, seeing Patton with tears in his eyes.

 

Terrence’s eyes widened slightly and looked to Logan to reassure his small son who was now crying. Fat crocodile tears falling down his cheeks. 

Logan immediately knelt down next to his crying flower lily who latched onto him. 

“No… no Pat… no no no baby….” the Highschool teacher murmured, hugging Patton back and slowly rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back, Terrence got up, kneeling next to the father and son. 

“Patton? I need you to focus right now. Just on what I’m saying. You might have something called ADHD. It means you have trouble focusing on certain stuff. Does that sound similar?” 

Patton nodded weakly, Terrence smiled, “Good… Nobody thinks you're different. We just want to help you be able to focus.” 

“O-okay…” 

“Now. You’ll be coming here a lot for the next two weeks so I can check in and see if you  _ do  _ have ADHD.” 

Patton nodded in silent understanding and Terrence made sure there were little distractions. Keeping in Patton’s direct field of vision. Logan stared at the Doctor gratefully who nodded with a small smile. 

 

After the appointment Patton fell asleep in his car seat rather quickly, Logan sighed, smiling slightly. He could actually afford help for his flower lily… 

 

However, nothing could hide his shock when a letter begins the male stated the few words Logan couldn’t help but focus on, 

 

‘ _ It seems Patton Heart Dara, Age Three, has resulted in positive for ADHD.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Roman finding out Virgil has ASD(Autism Spectrum Disorder)


	8. Autism Spectrum Disorder

Roman stared out the window concerned for Virgil who was picking at his sleeve in his car seat. He was taking Virgil to see about his attitude. Virgil was distant, never made eye contact, barely spoke. But when he did, on rare occasion, he would go on small tangents about space and planets. Sometimes people would try to hint at his son that they weren’t interested but Virgil never seem to notice. He could get startled and frightened by a sudden touch or loud sound. 

 

“Virgil…” Roman said in a soft voice, making Virgil jump and stop picking at his sleeve, indicating he was listening, “It’s time to head to the doctors.” 

“Am I sick..?” He asked quietly, not looking up still, his messy bangs covering his eyes from view. 

“Oh no, baby… you aren’t sick. We just need to check up on something.” 

Virgil nodded quietly, letting out a small noise when Roman got out and opened his door, slowly, he took Virgil out of his car seat and carried him into the clinic where his Prince quickly covered his ears due to a hyper boy loudly and quickly talking. Roman sighed as Virgil buried his head into Roman’s shoulder. Whimpering quietly. 

 

Roman rubbed his back quietly, signing in and sitting down in one of the seats. Slowly calming Virgil down. Roman smiled softly, murmuring a small, “There you go…”

 

“Roman Charming?” A nurse said, holding a clipboard, Roman stood up, still holding the small three year old in his arms. Smiling, he walked over, the nurse leading him to a clinic room. 

 

“Talyn?!” 

 

Virgil let out a small cry of surprise, covering his ears, Roman quickly apologized to his Prince before staring in sock at them, Talyn was he person who helped him calm Virgil down on the plane when he first adopted his little one three years ago. 

 

They smiled, “Roman, good to see you again. And Virgil, how are you two doing?” 

“I’m doing good, Talyn. It’s great to see you too, Virgil? You think you can answer Doctor Talyn here?” 

Virgil hesitated, looking away. 

“Virge? Prince? You think you can answer?” 

Virgil let out a small, “‘M fine…” 

 

Roman sighed, smiling guiltily at Talyn who just looked happy Virgil could answer, Roman took a seat and Virgil kept his back turned to Talyn. 

 

“So. You told the girls up front that you have written down Virgil’s behavior for about three weeks?” 

“Yes.” He took the rolled up papers from a pocket in his jacket and gave it to Talyn who read them over thoroughly. 

Talyn nodded silently to themselves, putting a finger up to their lips. 

 

They sighed and set down the papers, “Has Virgil’s attitude been like this?” 

Roman nodded. 

“And for how long?” 

“It started when he was around 9 months old. He started being startled by noises and touches and barely looked at me. He’s gotten more comfortable with me but he’s still a bit nervous around me.” 

Talyn nodded, looking up at Roman sternly, “Roman, it seems Virgil is on the Autism Spectrum. Based on what I see here now. However it might not although those chances are very slim.” 

Roman sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before looking back up, “Is there anything we can do?” 

“Well, you’ll need to know the extent of everything. Virgil in time, if he does have ASD, then he could develop Anxiety Disorder or even Depression.” Talyn explained. 

Roman’s eyes widened, not his Prince… 

They nodded, “Yeah. I know. It’s intense. But he could have minor ASD. But that’s not how it seems.” 

 

Roman nodded, rubbing Virgil’s back. Talyn went over ways to help if Virgil did end up with ASD and that was it. 

 

Roman took Virgil out and set him in his car seat, while buckling him up Virgil looked up at him and asked, “Daddy? Do you not like me because- because I-I have A-A...A…” 

Roman interrupted him, hugging him softly and murmuring, “I don’t hate you my prince… it could never be your fault for this…” 

“But-b-but I’m different…” 

“You aren’t different…” 

 

Virgil didn’t answer, Roman sighed, buckling Virgil up before getting in the front seat and starting to drive back home. 

 

Soon, Virgil fell asleep and Roman sighed, staring ahead his grip tightened.

He dealt with minor Anxiety when he was in Highschool and he couldn’t imagine his poor prince having to deal with it… but he would try and help any way he could.

 

And a month later, he was shocked when Talyn called him. 

 

“Roman. Hey. Yeah. We ran some tests and stuff and… all I can say is… Virgil has ASD…” 

 

_ …then he’d do anything to help Virgil… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to practice angst writing so go ahead and leave an angst/ hurt/comfort Promt!


End file.
